dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl Hawkins
|Race = Human|Gender = Male}} Carl Hawkins (カール ホーキンス, Kaaru Hōkinsu) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special move, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the close friend of Patrick, Joshua Jackson and Shawn Spencer, the husband of Donna Gibbs and father of Jimmy Hawkins. He's also the father-in-law of Kaylah Spencer and paternal grandfather of Katherine. Appearance Carl Hawkins is the young child and young man of a tall slimmer build and above height of a slender yet frame athletic muscular physique. He has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and flat, messy brushed spiky jet black hair. His physical appearance just like his son to still the same throughout the course of the series and moves. According to Supreme Kai, Kibito, Mark Garden and Henry Johnson, Carl Hawkins bore a strongly striking remembrance to his son, to have the same height, weight, blue eyes, fair skin complexion and flat, messy brushed spiky jet black hair in the entire manga and anime Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z'' series, movies and video games appearances. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Carl Hawkins is a Biography Background Carl Hawkins is born on Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his paternal granddaughter Katherine, Power Manga and Anime Carl Hawkins is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Carl Hawkins is the playable characters in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * Carl's name means Japanese name (カール ホーキンス or Kaaru Hōkinsu) is in English the meaning of the name Carl is: Man. Famous Bearer: astronomer Carl Sagan. * In German the meaning of the name Carl is: meaning a man. * In American the meaning of the name Carl is: Man. Famous Bearer: astronomer Carl Sagan. * It is pronounced karl. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Carl is "free man". From Karl, the German form of Charles. See also Carlos. Poet Carl Sandburg; journalist Carl Bernstein; astronomer/author Carl Sagan; psychologist Carl Jung. * Hawkins means is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Hawkins is "little hawk". Gallery Carl Hawkins is the husband of Donna Gibbs and father of Jimmy Hawkins .jpg Jason Jackson.jpg Jason Jackson as a 12-year-old.jpg cm__hiro_fullbody_by_unicornchen-d4v6yv2.png Carl Hawkins is the father of Jimmy Hawkins.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Carl Hawkins is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased